


I Can't Help It

by Rottenspark



Category: Jessica Jones (TV)
Genre: Child Abuse, Gen, Hurt/Comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-15
Updated: 2017-11-15
Packaged: 2019-02-03 00:22:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 681
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12737277
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rottenspark/pseuds/Rottenspark
Summary: “She’s my mother.”“That makes her more of a monster, not less.”Jess defends Trish from Dorothy. Again.





	I Can't Help It

_“Jessica!”_

The scream rips through the too big house, and Jessica turns to stone just inside the front door. 

Another scream. Jess flinches into action, barreling up the stairs so fast she blurs. She shouldn’t have left Trish alone. It was just a couple hours after school, some time to wander the city and clear her head, but she should’ve known Dorothy would let loose. 

“Stop it! Stop!” 

Jess barges into a scene she’s sad to be familiar with. Trish is a ball on the bathroom floor, sobbing with her hands protecting her head. Hairbrush aloft, her mother freezes. 

Jess’s voice comes out low and feral. “Get the fuck out of here.” 

Dorothy flees. Experience has taught her if she doesn’t, Jess will remove her by (excessive) force before Dorothy can say a word about “family business.” 

Jess doesn’t touch Trish, just falls to her knees in front of her.

“That bitch. Can I beat the shit out of her? Please?” Jess wants to still Trish’s quaking shoulders—her hands move to—but Jess stops herself. Trish still hasn’t lifted her face. “Are you okay?” 

“I didn’t even do anything.” 

“Are you hurt?” 

“I was just…listening to music and I didn’t hear her calling for me. She’s a fucking psychopath.” 

“Yeah. That’s not new, Trish. Your shoulder.” 

The brush’s metal bristles have left a bite. Jess grinds her teeth. She wants to end Dorothy, hurt her so bad she’ll never touch Trish again. But Trish won’t let her. 

“Come on. You should get a Band-Aid on that.” 

Trish sniffles and nods. Jess follows her out of the bathroom, flaring up at the awkward way Trish is walking. When they get to Trish’s room, Trish lowers herself onto the end of the bed. Even hurt, she sits up ramrod straight. Her face is blank, removed, though tears keep sliding down it. 

Jess grabs the first aid kit from the drawer. Everything about this—knowing where the bandages are, the expectant way Trish sits—makes Jess so sad she can only process the feeling as rage. 

“You can’t stay here.” She rips a bandage from its wrapper with so much force it ends up in half. She opens another, more carefully. “Trish.” 

“Where would you propose I go?” 

“Anywhere. Literally anywhere but here.” 

“She’s my mother.” 

“That makes her more of a monster, not less.” 

“Ow, Jess!”

Jess is gentler, hiding the bright wound from sight. “Is there more?” 

Trish nods, not looking up. 

“Can I see?” 

Trish lifts her shirt. 

“Jesus! Trish!” 

“You weren’t here.” 

“Don’t you—don’t you put this on me. That woman—that fucking psycho—

“I didn’t mean to blame you. I just meant she had more time.” 

Jess collapses. Whatever usually holds her up at times like these, it just gives out, and she’s on her knees in front of her friend again. She didn’t mean for it to happen—to start caring about Trish so much—but it has. And the casual way Trish connects time with her mother and bruises buckles Jessica. 

“I can’t. Keep. Doing this,” Jess bites out. 

“I never asked you to.” 

“I can’t help it.” 

Trish meets Jess’s eyes. 

Though she never really stopped crying, Trish starts again. Jess is helpless. Wounds she can bandage. Psycho mothers she can scare away. But crying—all the strength in the world doesn’t give her a thing to do. 

Trish reaches for her. Jess flounders—she hasn’t touched anyone, at least not violently—since her family’s death. But this is Trish, and she is giving Jess permission. Jess realizes that’s what she’s been waiting for. 

She puts her arms around Trish, careful not to hug too tightly. Trish flinches anyway, but only hugs Jess closer. They stay that way for a while. 

“I’m going to tear her fucking throat out.” _You do not deserve this._ “She should be in prison, not running a fucking Christmas special.” _I’m going to get you out of here._ “I’m not leaving you alone with her again. Ever. I don’t care.” 

Trish pulls away. “I love you, too, Jess.”

**Author's Note:**

> Will they ever announce season 2?!


End file.
